Key Features
Ally Cultivation New feature Ally cultivation comes to boost your battle rating. This new feature is added in Squad. Players can activate ally power by cultivating ally heroes when the squad has six allies. Level Requirement: Reach Level 65 Entry: From Squad Panel, click on the Ally icon on the left. Ally Cultivation icon is located on the higher right corner. Details: Level up your allies to earn a great Ally Power! - When the level of all 6 Allies reach a multiple of 10, Ally Power will be activated and give all of your deployed heroes a large stat bonus. Shard Donation Shard Donation is a new feature added in Guild. Players can donate and receive Epic and Legendary Hero Shards within their Guilds. Click Guild button and find Shards tab, and then you can request or donate shards there. Rules: 1. Players can request for Epic and Legendary Hero Shards in Guild. Each request can last for 24 hours. 2. Each member can send 2 requests daily. Players have to wait for 4 hours before sending second request. 3. Each request can accept up to 2 shards. 4. Every shard donated returns the donator one of the following rewards: Stamina ×6, Brave Seal ×500, Gold ×50000. 5. Each member can donate once to a single request, and donate up to 8 times every day. Main Story Dungeon Challenge Main Story Dungeon, and set off your adventure in Saint Alphra. Access * Run your character to "Dungeon Entrance" on the higher right corner of town. Description * If a symbol of "Crossing Swords" is hanging above the stage, it means that this stage is open for challenge. Each challenge consumes 6 points of stamina. * When the player passes a stage, a grading based on the number of dying heroes will show up with the highest grade of three stars. * Blitz will be unlocked once the player get three stars in a stage. Blitz enables players to earn drops, EXP, and other rewards only by stamina without battles. * During the battle, the player can choose to release heroes' skills automatically or not. Rewards * For each stage: Gold, EXP Scrolls, and Prism. * For each chapter, after clearing the boss, the player can get a chest. * For the grade of 7, 14, 21 stars of Chapter grading, three corresponding chests will be given to the player. Domination Those warriors who are powerful enough to leave their names on Arena ranking are eligible to a more exciting competition--Fighters Land: Domination! Requirement Warriors of TOP 100 of Arena ranking. Time Domination is held every seven days. Rules * It is a best-of-three competition. 16 warriors for a group, and winners get into the next round automatically. * All players may place bets on the qualifiers with diamonds (bets has limited attempts). A winning bet gets rewards that can be claimed at 5:00 the next day. Rewards * Participants earn a large number of Gold, Bless Stones, and Refine Stones. Hero Trail Hero Trial is a Dungeon that helps players to rank up rapidly and obtain required resources for training heroes. Access Click on "Hero Trail" in Single-player to get in. Requirement The character reaches lvl. 18. Rules * Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday: Gold, Refine Stone, Soul, and Mastery Stones Dungeons are available * Every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday: EXP Scroll, Relic Essence, and Bless Stone Dungeons are available * Every Sunday: All Dungeons are available. * For all Dungeons, first attempt is free. You can buy extra attempts with diamonds. * For each stage of dungeons, you will find 3 levels of difficulties. First failure consumes no attempt. Rewards First clear can get you a large number of diamonds. Check out these other necessary resources you may obtain from Hero Trials: Refine Stone: refine equipments Soul: redeem hero shards Mastery Stone: upgrade the character's mount EXP Scroll: enhance Relic Bless Stone: augment heroes Auction Access Click on the "Auction" right below the small map on the higher right corner of the screen. Requirement The character reach lvl. 40. Description 1. About Auction * Legendary and above Relic, Rune and some other items can be traded here. Players can bid and trade freely. * Auction is an X-server system. Players from the same X-server Zone can trade with each other. * Only recharged diamonds can be used in Auction. 2. I want to buy * Each bid increase the previous price by 5%. * Players can search for Relic that enjoys corresponding stats in the search box on the left. * Players can set auto-bid so that you do not need to stare at Auction all the time. * If a player get a deal, the auto-bid system will return unused diamonds; if the player fail to get a deal, the auto-bid system will return all of the diamonds. 3. I want to sell * Only unbound Relic can be traded in Auction. Once Relic has been enhanced/socketed/equiped, this Relic became bound and nontradable. * Players can get diamonds from successful sales. However, earned diamonds from Auction may not be used in Auction again. Abyss Access * Click on "Abyss" in Single-player to get in. Requirement * The character reaches lv. 21. Rules * Each stage has mobs of 3 different difficulties, each of which gives a 3x, 2x and 1x Star Multiplier from high to low. * Player gets a base rating depends on the turns a battle takes. * Stars can be redeemed for buffs. Aid * Each player has 3 requests to ask for aid from their friends. * Stats of the selected friend will be applied for battle. * Each friend can only be requested once. Rewards * From Abyss, the player can obtain Pitchforks, which can be used in Abyss Shop to redeem equipment shards. * Taking part in challenges every day can earn star ranking. The player may redeem Abyss Ranking Rewards by the ranking. X-Server Wars Access * Click on "X-server War" in X-server to get in. * Click on "Join Battle" to register for X-server Wars. * As a prompt box shows up, click on "Enter" to join in. Requirement * The character reaches lvl. 30. * X-server Wars are available from 13:00 to 23:00 every day. Description * Players can choose to sign for X-server as a single player or a group. * After successfully signning for X-server, players will get in Crystal Battlefield. * On the map, there are 3 ordinary crystal mines, which are located on East, West, and North, and a special crystal mine, which is located on the middle. * Ordinary crystal mines are open for multiple players to collect at the same time. Every successful collection earns the player 5 crystals. * Special crystal mine is open for single player to collect every time. Every successful collection earns the player 15 crystals. * Crystal mines have cap limit. They will disappear for a while after a collection, then refresh the storage. * Players can earn corresponding honors by killing, assisting, and collecting in the battlefield. * The first party to collect 1000 crystals wins. Rewards * Obtain Honor and Points through X-server Wars. * Honor can buy items in X-server Shop. * When the player reach some points, he/she is able to rank up in X-server ranking. Each ranking can earn some rewards. Arena Requirement * The character reaches lv. 12. Access * Click on "Arena" in Single-player to get in. Attempts * Each player has 5 free attempts daily. Extra attempts can be bought with diamonds. * Each attempt will add a 5-minute CD time. As long as CD reaches 10 minutes, the squad will be iceboxed that can not fight temporarily. You can remove CD with diamonds. Rankings *Defeat a player of a higher ranking to take his/her place. Rewards * Player receives Prestige, Gold, and diamonds no matter how a match ends. Prestige can be used in Arena Shop to buy various practical game items. * Ranking rewards can be claimed at 21:00 based on rankings. The higher your ranking is, the more rewards you can claim. (Unclaimed rewards will be sent by mail.) *The top 64 players are eligible for a weekly tournament called Domination. In Domination, the most powerful warriors gather together to win double rewards. Elite Dungeon Requirement The character reaches lv. 15. Description * If a symbol of "Crossing Swords" is hanging above the stage, it means that this stage is open for challenge. Each challenge consumes 12 points of stamina. * When the player passes a stage, a grading based on the number of dying heros will show up with the highest grade of three stars. * Blitz will be unlocked once the player get three stars in a stage. Blitz enables players to earn drops, EXP, and other rewards only by stamina without battles. * During the battle, the player can choose to release heroes' skills automatically or not. Rewards * Everytime the player passes a stage of Elite Dungeon, he/she will get a chest. * For the grade of 7, 14, 21 stars of Chapter grading, three corresponding chests will be given to the player. * Players mainly earn Gold, EXP, Prism, and Shards from Elite Dungeon. Palace Dungeon Get in Palace Dungeon and earn rewards by AFK mode. Access Click on "Palace Dungeon" in Multiplayer to get in. Requirement The character reaches lv. 25. Description 1. Click on "Start AFK" to fight automatically and earn rewards. 2. During AFK, the player can click on "Back" on the lower right corner, and play other dungeons. It will not affect AFK rewards. 3. AFK consumes Energy. Energy reset daily at 05:00. Players can also buy energy with diamonds. 4. Players may choose the appropriate difficulty by switch stages. The higher the difficulty is, the more rewards the player can earn. 5. Only when the player kills the boss of the current floor, the next level of difficulty can be unlocked. 6. Team-up: The player can check "Team-up" to join in a random team automatically, which affords bonus besides rewards. ATTENTION: If the player leaves the team voluntarily, then he/she may not team-up automatically in 180 seconds. Rewards Players can earn Slayer Seals, Runes, and various Relics Essences.